So Long
by illaa28
Summary: [SongFict] 'You came to me, into my heart, as something more than a friend'/"Kita sudah dewasa, Tae. Berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku tak bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya." - Seokjin/"... Aku takut kalau kau hanya sebatas kasihan denganku, hyung," - Taehyung/ [BTS Fanfiction] Seokjin x Taehyung (TaeJin/VJin/JinV)


Judul : So Long

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance

Pairing : TaeJin/Vjin/JinV!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

#_**Flashback**_

.

_Do you remember how you and I were so young and small?_

.

"Taehyung!" panggil seorang bocah tampan berumur dua belas tahun dari luar perkarangan rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung, bocah mungil berumur sembilan tahun itu tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang menyapanya dan berlari kecil, membuka pagar rumahnya. "Seokjin hyung!" sapanya riang dan menarik tangan Seokjin menuju kamarnya. "Ayo bantu kerjakan tugas ku!"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikap Taehyung ini. "Huft! Aku bingung kenapa masih saja kau tak mengerti penjelasan dari Mrs. Song, Tae," ujar Seokjin sesampainya dikamar Taehyung, memperhatikan soal-soal matematika dibukunya. "Soal ini mudah, tau!"

Taehyung mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan menghempaskan badannya dikasur. "Otakku dan otakmu berbeda, hyung! Lagi pula, Mrs. Song menjelaskan terlalu cepat."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur dan mengusap rambut Taehyung. "Itu karena kau tak menyukai matematika, Taehyungie~ Akan kujelaskan, lalu kerjakan soalnya, ok? Sehabis itu kita jalan ketaman."

Mendengar kata 'taman', Taehyung langsung duduk dan tersenyum lebar. "Taman? Ayo!"

Seokjin mulai menjelaskan beberapa rumus. Taehyung memperhatikannya dengan serius, terkadang dia mengernyit jika tak mengerti penjelasan dari Seokjin. Dan Seokjin dengan senang hati menjelaskan kembali rumus-rumusnya untuk Taehyung sambil mencoret-coret buku catatan Taehyung.

"Mengerti sampai sini, TaeTae?" tanya Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk pelan, matanya masih terfokus pada angka-angka yang ditulis Seokjin dibukunya. Seokjin menghela nafas, dia tau jika seperti ini, ada yang Taehyung tak mengerti dari penjelasannya. "Kau masih belum mengerti, hm?"

"A- Anu...," Taehyung tergagap. Jarinya menunjuk sebuah rumus yang ditulis Seokjin. "A- Aku masih sedikit tak mengerti dengan hasil akhirnya," ujarnya pelan.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah," Seokjin menjelaskan sebentar, lalu menyerahkan beberapa soal yang sudah dibuatnya. "Kerjakan soal ini. Kalau benar semua, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim."

Taehyung tersenyum– lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeringai. "Ini menjadi mudah!"

"Huh! Awas saja sampai ada yang salah, kau yang harus mentraktirku nanti," balas Seokjin dan mengambil sebuah komik milik Taehyung.

5 menit berlalu, Taehyung masih mengerjakan soal dari Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri masih membaca komik, sesekali dia akan melihat soal-soal yang diselesaikan Taehyung.

"Selesai!" pekik Taehyung girang. Seokjin segera memperhatikan jawaban Taehyung dengan seksama dan tersenyum. "_Well,_ benar semua."

"Nah, ayo ketaman!" ajak Taehyung semangat dan menyeret Seokjin keluar rumahnya, dengan sebelumnya berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

_._

_We were always together, do you remember our friends who were jealous of us?_

_._

Hanya butuh 3 menit berjalan kaki, Seokjin dan Taehyung sampai disebuah taman. "Ah!" pekik Taehyung senang dan berlari kearah kecil kearah bangku taman yang kosong. Seokjin menggeleng pelan dan menyusul Taehyung.

"Ugh! Aku kangen taman ini," guman Taehyung. Seokjin mencibir. "Baru seminggu kau tak kesini dan sudah kangen? Dasar bocah!"

"Kau sendiri juga bocah, hyung!" balas Taehyung kesal. Seokjin merangkul pundak Taehyung dan mencubit pipinya. "Aku sudah dua belas tahun, bukan bocah lagi, Taehyung sayang~"

Oh, ucapan Seokjin tadi membuat wajah Taehyung sedikit memerah. "A- Apa-apaan! Kita cuma beda tiga tahun, hyung! Aku juga bukan bocah lagi. Huh!"

Seokjin menggeleng dan mencubit hidung Taehyung. "Walaupun begitu, kau tetap kuanggap bocah, Taehyung. Bocah kecil kesayanganku. Mengerti?"

Taehyung mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi. "Ugh! Aku membencimu, hyung!"

"Sama, aku juga menyayangimu."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tau aku tampan, tak perlu kau bilang lagi."

Taehyung mendengus dan membelakangi Seokjin. "Aku gak mau bicara denganmu hyung!"

Dan Seokjin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. "Bahkan satu menit pun, mulutmu pasti gatal ingin bicara denganku kan, Tae?"

"Si- Siapa bilang?!" ucap Taehyung gugup. Seokjin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan memandang wajah Taehyung. "Tuh, kau ngomong denganku, kan? Padahal belum 30 detik kau ngambek,"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku ngambek, hyung?"

"Ugh! Taehyung-ku manis sekali kalau sudah ngambek gini," salah satu tangan Seokjin mulai mencubit pelan pipi Taehyung.

"Um? Taehyung? Seokjin hyung?" panggil seseorang. Sontak Taehyung dan Seokjin menoleh kesamping. Mata Taehyung berbinar. Dua bocah didepannya yang tengah berpegangan tangan tersenyum lebar. "Hoseok hyung! Jungkookie!" sapa Taehyung riang dan berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Seokjin dipinggangnya. "Ugh! Lepaskan hyung! Aku mau main sama Jungkookie!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Seokjin makin mempererat pelukannya dan menggeleng. "Gak mau! Kau main denganku saja!"

"Hyung!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Seokjin bingung, sedangkan Hoseok yang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Taehyungie hyung sama Seokjin hyung kenapa, Hoseok hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Hoseok menggidikkan bahunya. "Huh! Seokjin hyung kekanakan."

Taehyung masih merengek ke Seokjin. "Hyung lepasin!"

"_No, no, no_! Kau gak boleh main sama Jungkook pokoknya!" balas Seokjin keras kepala.

"Hyung!"

"Enggak, Taehyung!"

"Hyung jahat!"

"Aku gak perduli!"

Mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca. "A- Aku mau main sama Jungkook, hyung. Lepasin," pinta Taehyung pelan. Seokjin yang melihatnya, buru-buru melepaskan pelukkannya dan membalikkan badan Taehyung. "M- Maaf Tae. A- Aku gak maksud. Serius. Ma- Maaf ya?"

"Loh, TaeTae hyung nangis?" tanya Jungkook, ikut berdiri didepan Taehyung. "Hyung, kita main berempat aja ya? Sama Seokjin hyung juga Hoseok hyung."

Taehyung mengusap matanya dan menggeleng. "Te- Temani aku sebentar, Jungkook," dan Taehyung segera membawa Jungkook pergi.

Seokjin melongo. "T- TaeTae marah sama aku?"

"Kau sih pakai ngelarang Taehyung main sama Jungkook. Rasain kau hyung!" ledek Hoseok.

"A- Aku harus gimana, Hoseok? A- Aku gak mau Taehyung marah sama aku," guman Seokjin pelan. Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah karena meledeknya tadi. Matanya tak sengaja menatap sebuah toko diseberang taman. "Hyung, kau bawa uang?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi gak banyak. Rencananya aku mau membelikan Taehyung es krim nanti."

"Nah, kalau gitu ikut aku sebentar," ajak Hoseok dan langsung menyeret Seokjin kesebuah toko diseberang taman.

.

Dilain tempat, Taehyung sedang merengut kesal dan Jungkook hanya pasrah mendengar ocehan Taehyung. "Aku benci Seokjin hyung! Seokjin hyung jahat!" ujar Taehyung kesal. Jungkook memandangnya bingung. "TaeTae hyung kenapa benci Seokjin hyung? Seokjin hyung kan baik."

"Kau gak ngerti, Jungkook! Huh. Aku gak mau ketemu Seokjin hyung lagi! Gak mau!"

"Ih, Jungkook ngerti kok. Seokjin kan sayang sama TaeTae hyung, makanya kayak gitu," balas Jungkook. Taehyung mendengus. "Kau baru berumur tujuh tahun, Jungkook. Kau gak bakal ngerti. Huh! Padahal Seokjin hyung bukan siapa-siapa ku, buat apa dia melarangku bermain bersamamu?"

"TaeTae hyung gak senang digituin sama Seokjin hyung? Seharusnya senang dong! Seokjin hyung juga selama ini selalu ngejagain hyung," kata Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku gak pernah suka kalau Seokjin hyung kayak gitu!"

"Jungkook malah mau Hoseok hyung bisa ngejagain Jungkook kayak yang Seokjin hyung lakuin ke TaeTae hyung," ujar Jungkook polos. "Ada loh, teman TaeTae hyung yang iri karena Seokjin hyung sangat perhatian ke TaeTae hyung."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Emang ada? Siapa coba?"

"Jiminie hyung. Dia bilang, dia juga mau bisa perhatian sama ngelindungi Yoongi hyung, kayak yang Seokjin hyung lakuin ke TaeTae hyung," jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Ugh?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak yakin. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu. Kau gak pulang, Jungkookie?"

"Jungkook mau nunggu Hoseok hyung. Hyung pulang aja duluan, gak apa kok," balas Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bye Jung–"

"TAEHYUNGIE!" Seokjin berlari kecil kearahnya dengan Hoseok mengekor dibelakangnya, membawa sebuah plastik berukuran sedang.

"H- Hah?" Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk lari sebelum Seokjin memeluknya erat.

_Bruk_.

"T- Taehyung marah ya? M- Maafin Seokjin, ya? Seokjin gak maksud buat TaeTae nangis. Uh, maaf ya?" Beginilah Seokjin jika merasa bersalah, dia akan terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun dari pada bocah berumur dua belas tahun.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Se- Seokjin hyung?"

"H- uh, Seokjin minta maaf. TaeTae boleh main sama Jungkook kok. Seokjin gak bakal ngelarang, tapi jangan marah lagi sama Seokjin," ujar Seokjin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Taehyung yang merasa kasian juga merasa bersalah, hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Seokjin. "Iya, aku maafin Seokjin hyung, kok."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Taehyung dengan berbinar-binar. "Serius udah maafin?"

"Iya,"

Dan Seokjin langsung memeluk Taehyung erat kembali. "Makasih, Tae. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat!"

"Ekhem!" suara Hoseok mengintrupsi Seokjin dan Taehyung. Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan menyengir lebar. "Aku membelikanmu boneka singa, Tae."

"H- Hah?" Mata Taehyung membulat. "B- Boneka singa?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan menyambar plastik yang dipegang Hoseok, lalu memberikannya ke Taehyung. "_This is for you,_ Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihat boneka singa pemberian Seokjin dan memeluk Seokjin erat. "Aku suka, makasih Seokjin hyung."

"Hehe..., Sama-sama Taehyung."

Dan Jungkook yang melihat boneka singa Taehyung, mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Huh! TaeTae hyung sama Seokjin hyung bikin iri aja!"

-00-

_You held my small hand and protected me, always smiling only at me_

-00-

"Seokjin hyung menginap dirumah? Serius?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya. Tangannya masih memeluk erat boneka singa pemberian Seokjin tempo hari. Ibunya mengangguk, sedangkan Seokjin hanya tersenyum. "Ibu mau menyiapkan makan siang. Baik-baik sama Seokjin, Tae. Jangan berkelahi. Ibu tinggal dulu kalian berdua," ujar Ibu Taehyung dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan Seokjin diperkarangan belakang rumahnya.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dari bawah lalu keatas, lalu kebawah lagi. Seokjin menatapnya bingung. "Kau kenapa, Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "UWAAAAAA SEOKJIN HYUNG NGINAP! SEOKJIN HYUNG NGINAP!"

_Bruk._

Tubuh Seokjin hampir terjatuh karena Taehyung memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Untung dia mempunyai refleks yang bagus. "Ya ampun Tae! Kau hampir membuat kita berdua jatuh, tau!" omel Seokjin. "Kalau kita jatuh gimana? Dan kalau kau sampai terluka gimana? Huh!"

Taehyung terkikik mendengar omelan Seokjin. "Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya senang," jawabnya dengan riang. "Main, yuk hyung?"

"Main terus pikiranmu, Tae. Belajar dong sekali kali," ujar Seokjin. Taehyung merengut. "Huh! Aku bosan belajar terus, hyung. Ayo main ya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Main apa tapi?"

Taehyung memasang tampang berpikir dan menyapu pandangannya diseluruh perkarangan belakang rumahnya, lalu menyengir lebar. "_Catch me if you can,_ Hyung."

"H- Hey! Tae!" seru Seokjin dan mulai mengejar Taehyung. "Ugh! Jangan cepat-cepat larinya, Tae! W- Woy!"

"Ayo hyung! Tangkap aku kalau bisa," seru Taehyung masih berlari kesana kemari.

Seokjin hampir meraih kaus bagian belakang Taehyung, "Dapat kau Tae– AW!"

_Bruk._

Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan. Taehyung yang tadi menutup matanya erat, sekarang mulai membukanya perlahan. Tak ada rasa sakit ditubuhnya. "Um? S- Seokjin hyung?"

"Engh, s- sakit," desis Seokjin pelan. Dan Taehyung baru sadar jika Seokjin memeluknya ketika mereka jatuh tadi. Lebih tepatnya melindungi kepala dan bagian punggung Taehyung dengan tangannya.

"S- Seokjin hyung? _Are you okay_?" tanya Taehyung takut-takut. Dan perasaan bersalah terbesit ketika Taehyung melihat luka lecet dibagian lengan dan kaki Seokjin.

"I- IBU!"

"Ada apa Tae– Ya ampun! Seokjin!" Ibu Taehyung mendekati mereka berdua dengan khawatir. "Seokjin kenapa, Tae?"

"K- Kita berdua jatuh. T- Tangan Seokjin hyung luka. HUWAAAA SEOKJIN HYUNG MAAF!" dan tangisan Taehyung pecah seketika.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini. Biar Ibu ambilkan obat untuk Seokjin," ujar Ibu Taehyung dan bergegas kembali kedalam rumah.

"Ugh! T- Tae," Seokjin perlahan duduk untuk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Tak memperdulikan rasa perih dibagian lukanya dan memilih menenangkan Taehyung. "T- Taehyung, tenang aja, g- gak sakit kok."

"I- Itu sakit hyung. H- HUWAAA MAAFIN TAEHYUNG!"

Seokjin berusaha tersenyum. "Ih, enggak sakit kok. Taehyung jangan nangis."

"B- Beneran gak sakit, hyung? I- Itu kan sakit. Maafin Taehyung. I- Ini salah Taehyung."

Seokjin menggeleng. "Gak sakit kok. Cuma perih dikit. Kalau Taehyung berhenti nangis dan senyum lagi, sakitnya bakal hilang," ujar Seokjin, menghapus air mata diwajah Taehyung dan menarik sudut bibir Taehyung agar tersenyum. "Nah, kalau kayak gini, sakitnya udah mulai hilang."

Taehyung sedikit tersenyum meskipun masih terisak. "M- Maaf, hyung."

Seokjin berdesis. "Ish. Kalau kau minta maaf terus, sakitnya bakal balik lagi. Gak perlu minta maaf, Taehyung," ujar Seokjin tak suka. "Ayo kita masuk. Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, kau mau kan mengobati lukaku?"

Taehyung menatap mata Seokjin dan mengangguk. "Tentu, hyung!"

"Anak pintar!" Seokjin menepuk kepala Taehyung beberapa kali dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo, Taehyungie~"

Dan Taehyung merasa dadanya berdesir. Diliatnya tangan Seokjin yang menggenggam tangannya dan senyuman Seokjin tadi kepadanya. '_Rasanya... nyaman._'

-00-

**#Flashback end**

.

_Baby, we didn't know back then, we were too young_

_._

Seokjin memasuki perpustakaan umum dengan terburu-buru. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Taehyung akan datang ke perpustakaan umum jam tiga sore. Dan lihat sekarang, dia telat dua puluh menit dari janjinya. '_Ugh. Semoga Taehyung gak marah._'

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya keujung ruangan, tempat ia biasa membantu Taehyung belajar, dan Seokjin mengernyit mendapati Taehyung tengah tertidur dengan buku sebagai alasnya.

"Taehyung, bangun!" ujar Seokjin pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung. "Ugh?" guman Taehyung pelan dan membuka matanya. "Seokjin hyung?"

"Kau kenapa bisa tertidur?" tanya Seokjin, mengambil tempat disamping Taehyung. Taehyung menguap kecil. "Aku ngantuk hyung. Hyung juga lama. Yaudah aku tidur aja sebentar."

Seokjin memasang tampang bersalah. "Maaf, aku tadi harus membantu Prof. Kim."

"Ehm, gak apa kok, hyung," balas Taehyung tersenyum. Seokjin ikut tersenyum. "Nah, mana yang kau gak mengerti, Tae?"

Taehyung memberikan buku catatannya. Seokjin membacanya sekilas dan mengernyit. "Tae? Ini kan mudah. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti."

"Tapi aku sedang tak enak badan waktu dijelaskan Mrs. Lee, dan aku lebih memilih tidur dikelas."

Seokjin mengernyit. "Kau tak enak badan? Kapan? Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kau seharusnya bilang kalau kau sedang tak enak badan Tae, dan izin pergi keruang kesehatan. Atau kau bisa menelponku, biar aku menjemputmu pulang."

"Dan menganggumu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan ini itu dikampusmu? Tak mungkin! Lagian sudah seminggu yang lalu. Aku hanya kehujanan, itu saja."

"Setidaknya kau cerita padaku, Tae," balas Seokjin dan mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung. "Aku khawatir, tau!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan. "Iya, iya. Bawel kau, hyung. Ayo cepat jelaskan."

Seokjin hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai menjelaskan pada Taehyung. Pelajaran fisika yang dijelaskan Seokjin cukup mudah, sehingga hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit untuk Taehyung agar mengerti.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Tae?" tanya Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk dan memasukan kembali bukunya ditas. "Terima kasih, hyung dan maaf menyuruhmu kesini. Aku jadi gak enak padamu."

Seokjin menggeleng dan menepuk kepala Taehyung. "Kita sudah kenal dari kecil, Tae. Buat apa merasa tak enak padaku, hm? Lagian, aku memang harus banyak membantumu belajar. Ini tahun terakhirmu disekolah, Tae." Kata Seokjin. "Kau langsung pulang kan? Bareng yuk."

"Hm," jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Seokjin melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Taehyung dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

_You came to me, into my heart, as something more than a friend_

.

"Tae?" panggil Seokjin. Taehyung hanya berguman 'hm?' tanpa menoleh.

"Kau... kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih pendiam jika bersamaku?" tanya Seokjin. Keduanya sudah berada didalam bus. Hanya ada mereka dan beberapa siswa didalam bus. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela, kearah Seokjin. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, hyung."

"Kau ada masalah, Tae?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Taehyung menggeleng, "Gak ada, hyung," Dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Oh, Seokjin tak sebodoh itu. Dia tahu, Taehyung menyembunyikan– atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Ingat, hanya 'sedikit'.

Well, Taehyung masih sering meminta Seokjin membantunya belajar, masih meminta Seokjin memasak untuknya, masih meminta Seokjin menemaninya dirumah.

Sekilas memang tak ada yang berubah. Tapi, jika Taehyung berubah menjadi pendiam didekat Seokjin dan fokus pada _earphone_ juga handphonenya seperti saat ini, apa itu tak membuat Seokjin khawatir?

-00-

_Next to you, I hid my heart, hiding behind the friend label_

-00-

Taehyung membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur. Terlintas ucapan Seokjin tadi ketika dibus.

"_Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih pendiam jika bersamaku?"_

Taehyung mendengus. Tentu saja dia tak akan menjadi pendiam saat bersama Seokjin jika jantungnya berdetak normal. Ayolah, dia sudah berumur delapan belas tahun dan dia mengerti tentang jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal setiap kali dia bersama Seokjin.

"Dipendam lebih baik, kan, dari pada harus menghancurkan persahabatanku sendiri sama Seokjin hyung?" guman Taehyung sendiri, dan tak lama mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aish. Kenapa jadi bikin bingung gini sih?"

.

_Do you think of those days like I do sometimes? Do you remember?_

_The nice breeze, the warm sunlight that shone on us? Do you remember_?  
.

"Tae?" Ibu Taehyung tiba-tiba membuka pintu, membuat Taehyung menghentikan aksi mengacak rambutnya dan menoleh. "Ya, Bu?"

"Ada yang nyari kamu,"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Hoy, Tae!"

Taehyung melotot. _Seriously_, dia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Bahkan diganggu oleh dua bocah yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Ng- Ngapain kalian disini?"

Jimin dan Jungkook main masuk dan berguling dikasur Taehyung. Ibu Taehyung hanya menggeleng. "Ibu tinggal dulu kalian."

"W- Woy! Ngapain kesini?" tanya Taehyung kesal. Jimin menoleh. "Gak boleh emang buat main-main? Biasanya kau nyuruh kita berdua datang."

"_But not now, _Park," dengus Taehyung.

Tak memperdulikan ocehan Jimin dan Taehyung, Jungkook beranjak dari kasur Taehyung dan memperhatikan satu persatu figura yang ada dimeja belajar Taehyung. "Ih, Taehyung hyung lucu disini!" pekik Jungkook pada foto Taehyung dan Seokjin. Taehyung menoleh dan menyeret Jungkook mundur. "Jangan dilihat!"

Jungkook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kenapa sih? Kan lucu, hyung. Apalagi ada Seokjin hyung juga."

"Ugh! Kau bocah tak mengerti apa-apa."

"Kau sendiri juga bocah, bodoh!" sahut Jimin. Taehyung mendelik. "Gak usah ikut-ikut, bisa?"

"Itu pas kapan hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh malas pada Jungkook. "Libur musim panas delapan tahun yang lalu."

Diam-diam, Taehyung memperhatikan foto itu dan tersenyum kecil. Banyak memori menyenangkan ketika liburan musim panas delapan tahun yang lalu bersama Seokjin. '_Apa kau mengingat hari-hari itu, hyung?'_

"Aku baru sadar, lebih banyak fotomu dengan Seokjin hyung dari pada dengan keluargamu," guman Jimin, memperhatikan foto-foto Taehyung dengan Seokjin.

"Hah?" Taehyung mendelik dan menghitung semua foto Seokjin dan keluarganya. _Well,_ lima foto dirinya bersama Seokjin dan tiga foto dirinya bersama keluarganya. "_W- Well_, Aku gak memperhatikannya."

Jimin menghela nafas dan menatap Taehyung. "Bro," panggil Jimin. "Kau gak capek harus bersenyembunyi dibalik kata 'teman' untuk Seokjin hyung? Kalau Seokjin hyung diambil fansnya bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Jimin hyung benar. Kau gak ada niat buat ngerubah status kalian menjadi _more than friend, _hyung?"

Taehyung menghela nafas dan menatap Jimin serta Jungkook datar. "Tolong. Jangan bahas tentang itu."

.

_We resembled each other so much and you were my precious friend_

_Baby, that's what I believed but you came to me and it was so strange  
_.

"Tae– Oh, sedang ada temanmu?"

Taehyung menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Seokjin didepan pintu kamarnya, begitu pula dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. "H- Hyung?"

"O- Oh. Hai, hyung!" sapa Jimin dan Jungkook. Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan dengan santainya meletakkan tasnya dikursi belajar Taehyung. "Aku akan menginap hari ini. Sehabis makan malam, kau belajar denganku. Kau ada ulangan kan besok?" tanya Seokjin. Taehyung melotot. "D- Darimana kau tau?"

Seokjin mengacak rambut Taehyung. "Tentu saja dari Ibumu, Taehyung sayang. Kau pikir, siapa yang memintaku menginap untuk mengajarimu selain ibumu?" jawab Seokjin.

Taehyung buru-buru menoleh kearah Jimin dan Jungkook dengan penuh harapan. "Kalian mau kan, menemaniku belajar sama Seokjin hyung? _Please_?"

"H- HEH!" Jimin melotot dan menggeleng keras. "Aku sudah janji menemani Yoongi hyung _hunting_ nanti malam, bodoh!"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A- Aku juga sudah janji mau menemani Hoseok hyung _perform_ di caffe nanti malam, hyung."

"Dan sepertinya kita berdua harus pergi sekarang. Bye Tae, Seokjin hyung!" pamit Jimin dan Jungkook, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap horror pintu kamarnya.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung aneh. "Kau kenapa, Tae? Tumben meminta mereka menemanimu?"

"A- Aku– AH! Aku mau biar lebih ramai, hyung," jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran. Seokjin makin menatap Taehyung aneh. "Bukankah kau tak konsen jika belajar dengan suasana ramai?"

"I- Itu..." wajah Taehyung sudah tertunduk. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dan berpikir keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin.

Seokjin duduk disamping Taehyung, mengangkat wajah Taehyung agar menatapnya. "Jujur, kau kenapa Tae? Kenapa kau seperti ingin menjauhiku?" tanya Seokjin dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Kim Taehyung. Apa aku ada salah padamu?"

Taehyung buru-buru menggeleng dan menepis tangan Seokjin dari wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, hyung. Aku tak menjauhimu. Sungguh."

"Tapi aku merasa kau menjauhiku, Taehyung," balas Seokjin serius. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "L- Lupakan! A- Aku mau mandi dulu."

_Brak_.

Dan Taehyung membanting pintu kamar mandi. Seokjin menghela nafas panjang, ia meraih handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Namjoon?"

"_Kenapa, hyung?"_

"Kau sedang bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok?"

"_Yoongi hyung? __Hoseok? Mereka __baru saja pulang tadi. Kenapa?"_

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Besok suruh Yoongi juga Hoseok datang pagi. Ada yang mau kutanyakan. Bye!"

_Pik_.

Dan Seokjin dengan seenaknya memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ia perlahan memegang dada bagian kirinya. '_Kenapa... lebih cepat?'_

Sedangkan Taehyung dibalik pintu kamar mandi hanya terduduk lesu. '_Bagaimana bisa aku berkata jujur, jika aku takut kalau kau nantinya yang akan menghindariku, hyung?'_

-00-

_Honestly, I was afraid, I wasn't used to my trembling heart when I saw you_

-00-

"Jadi, gimana kau kemarin dengan Seokjin hyung?" tanya Jimin, meraih air mineral dari tasnya dan meminumnya. Taehyung menoleh malas dan bergidik. "Entah."

Waktu untuk kegiatan klub dance sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, menyisakan Taehyung dan Jimin didalam ruangan. Jimin mengernyit dan duduk disamping Taehyung. "Kau kenapa lagi?"

"_Please_, aku sedang tak mood membahasnya," kata Taehyung lesu. Jimin menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kalau sudah mood, kau bisa menceritakannya denganku, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia jadi heran, kenapa hanya disaat dia galau seperti ini, Jimin jadi perhatiaan?

"Menurutmu... Lebih baik memendam atau memberitahu?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Jimin mengernyit, sedetik kemudian ia mengerti maksud Taehyung. "Kau tau kan, aku orangnya lebih suka memberitahu dari pada harus kupendam?"

Taehyung terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, jika kau berada diposisiku, kau tetap memberitahu?"

Jimin berpikir sebentar, kemudian bergidik. "Ada keuntungan serta ada resiko yang tak terduga, Tae."

Taehyung menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin mengubah duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Keuntungan yang pertama, kau akan merasa lega. Kedua, _who knows Seokjin hyung have same feeling like yours?_ Ketiga, aku dan Jungkook bisa dapat traktiran jika kalian akhirnya jadian," jawab Jimin santai. Taehyung mendengus mendengar keuntungan ketiga. "Aku serius, bodoh!" desis Taehyung. "Terus resikonya?"

"Hm... Pertama, Seokjin hyung mungkin akan menjauhimu– _Well_, maksudku menghindar. Kedua, jika Seokjin hyung tak menghindarimu, kau yang akan merasa canggung jika hanya berdua dengannya. Dan ketiga, kau akan galau sepanjang hidupmu."

_Brak_.

Jungkook membuka pintu ruang dance dengan ngos-ngosan. "H- Hyung, a- ada Se– HUMPFT?!"

Taehyung dan Jimin terbengong ketika Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba datang membekap mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya dari belakang, lalu menyengir. "Jangan hiraukan bocah ini, Jimin, Tae."

"K- Kau kenapa bisa ada disini hyung?!" tanya Taehyung spontan. Firasatnya mengatakan hal tak mengenakkan akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Hoseok masih menyengir. "Aku? Membantu urusan orang lain. Oh iya, ada Yoongi hyung juga disini, Jimin. Lagi nunggu diluar."

Mendengar kata 'Yoongi hyung', Jimin langsung– "BENERAN ADA YOONGI HYUNG?! AAA YOONGI HYUNG!" berdiri dan bergegas keluar.

Hoseok hanya menatap Jimin datar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sudah bersiap akan pergi. "Aku bawa dulu bocah ini pergi. Oh, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tunggu saja sebentar disini. Bye Taehyung!" pamit Hoseok dan menyeret Jungkook keluar. Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan tersadar kembali ketika pintu ruang dance mulai terbuka.

'_Ja- Jangan bilang..._'

"Taehyung?"

Dan Taehyung ingin mengumpat sekarang juga. _'Damn!'_

.

_Actually, I resented you for acting like everything was normal_

.

"Taehyung?"

"Se- Seokjin hyung? Ng- Ngapain?"

Seokjin terus berjalan mendekati Taehyung hingga punggung Taehyung bertabrakan dengan dinding. Tangan Seokjin mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung yang sudah menunduk. "_Look at me, little boy!"_

"A- Apa?" tanya Taehyung tanpa mau menatap Seokjin. Seokjin berdecak. "Tatap mata lawan bicaramu, Taehyung."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ng- Ngomong aja. A- Aku dengerin kok."

"Aish! Kim Taehyung!"

"..."

"Tatap aku atau kau kucium, Taehyung."

Dan ucapan Seokjin sukses membuat Taehyung melotot kearahnya. "H- HAH?!"

Seokjin tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Taehyung. "_Good boy!_"

"S- Sebenarnya kau mau ngapain sih, hyung? K- kenapa tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya Taehyung gugup. Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya memperangkap tubuh Taehyung, mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Taehyung, lalu berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"M- Maksudmu?"

"..."

"H- Hyung?"

"Hm?" Guman Seokjin tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Taehyung, tangannya meraba dada bagian kiri Taehyung yang tentunya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kau mau menyembunyikannya sampai kapan, hm?"

"H- HYUNG!" pekik Taehyung dan mendorong Seokjin menjauh. Seokjin hanya menatapnya datar dan mendekat kembali. "Sampai kapan kau akan berakting didekatku, seolah-olah semuanya sama seperti dulu, Taehyung?"

.

_Why didn't you know my heart?_

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berakting didekatku, seolah-olah semuanya sama seperti dulu? Sama seperti kita kecil, Taehyung?"

"A- Aku..."

"Kita sudah dewasa, Tae. Berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku tak bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya."

"..."

"Kau tak mau jujur, Tae?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Taehyung!"

"K- Kenapa aku yang harus jujur?" ujar Taehyung lirih. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Apa yang harus kukatakan lagi?"

'_Jangan menangis, bodoh! Jangan terlihat lemah didepan Seokjin hyung hanya karena ini!'_ batin Taehyung, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Seokjin segera merengkuh Taehyung kepelukkannya, mengelus punggung Taehyung pelan. "Jangan menangis, bocah!"

Taehyung menggeleng dalam pelukkan Seokjin. "A- Aku gak nangis!"

"..."

"..."

"Tae?"

"..."

"Kau merasakannya, kan?"

"... Apa?"

.

_Feel me, feel me, tell me, tell me, love me, love me (though it's too late)  
_.

Seokjin melepas pelukannya, meraih tangan Taehyung dan membawanya ke dada bagian kirinya. "Kau merasakannya juga, kan?"

Taehyung melotot dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Seokjin, mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

Seokjin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Taehyung, lalu berbisik, "_I love you._"

Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya makin berdetak cepat. Ia menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. "Jangan main-main, hyung!"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung. "Kenapa? Kita sudah tau perasaan masing-masing, dan apa maksudmu dengan main-main?"

"... Aku takut kalau kau hanya sebatas kasihan denganku, hyung," jawab Taehyung pelan.

Seokjin menghela nafas dan memegang dagu Taehyung agar menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku main-main dengan kata-kataku tadi? Kau pikir, hanya karena kasihan padamu, aku berani mengucapkan kata-kata tadi? Kalau aku main-main denganmu, bagaimana dengan jantungku yang berdetak tak normal? Kau masih berpikir itu main-main, Kim Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin bertubi-tubi, membuat pundak Taehyung sedikit bergetar. "Kau tau, aku bukan orang yang dengan gampangnya mengucapkan '_i love you' _kesetiap orang. Jika aku mengucapkannya padamu, itu berarti aku bersungguh-sungguh dan tak main-main, Taehyung."

"..."

Seokjin meraih sebuah kotak kecil disakunya, lalu membukanya dihadapan Taehyung yang menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tau ini tak romantis, ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tak menyiapkannya dengan baik. _But, Would you be my destiny?_"

_Bruk_.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Seokjin erat dan mengangguk. Seokjin membalas pelukkan Taehyung dan terkekeh kecil. "Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, bocah!"

"A- Aku gak nangis! Dan aku bukan bocah!" jawab Taehyung kesal, melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengusap wajahnya. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan memutar badan Taehyung, memasangkan kalung dengan bandul cincin yang dibelinya, lalu mengacak rambut Taehyung. "_You're mine,_ Kim Taehyung."

"_And I'm yours, _hyung," balas Taehyung dengan cengiran, namun kemudian dia memasang wajah cemberut. Seokjin mengernyit. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Hanya aku yang memakai kalung dan cincinnya? Kau gak memakainya? Huh! Fans-fansmu pasti akan tetap mengejarmu nanti," sungut Taehyung kesal. Seokjin memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul cincin yang dari tadi bersembunyi didalam bajunya "Kau tak menyadarinya? Aku dari tadi memakainya, bodoh!"

Wajah Taehyung memerah. "O- Oh, a- aku kira kau tak memakainya."

"Dasar!" decak Seokjin, lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Dan karena kau sekarang pacarku, jangan sekali-kali menyembunyikan apapun dibelakangku, mengerti?"

Taehyung mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Seokjin pelan. "Kau juga jangan terlalu meladeni fans-fansmu itu, huh!"

Seokjin terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung. "Aku mengerti, bocah kesayanganku," dan selanjutnya Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Taehyung lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum dan membalas lumatan Seokjin, kemudian berucap pelan, "Ah, _I love you too, _hyung."

-00-

**Epilogue**

-00-

"AAAA ITU SEOKJIN HYUNG SAMA TAEHYUNG HYUNG NGAPAIN?! AAAAA AKU MAU LIAT JUGA– HUMPFT!?"

"Hush! Jangan teriak, Jungkook! Kau menganggu mereka," Hoseok dengan segera menutup mata dan membekap mulut Jungkook.

"HUMPFT– LEPAS! AKU MAU LIAT JUGA HYUNG! HUMPFT–"

"Berisik, Jungkook! Kau teriak lagi, aku tak memperbolehkanmu ikut perform ke caffe!" ancam Hoseok. Jungkook menggeleng keras. "JANGAN HYUNG! AKU MASIH MAU IKUT KAU PERFORM!"

"Kalian benar-benar ribut! Bisa diam gak?" desis Namjoon, matanya masih fokus mengawasi Taehyung dan Seokjin dari balik jendela ruang dance, lalu melirik kesamping dimana Jimin tengah melotot. "HEH BOCAH! KAU JUGA HARUS TUTUP MATAMU!"

Dan Jimin berusaha menjauhkan tangan Namjoon dari matanya. "Apaan sih?! Aku juga sudah sering melakukannya dengan Yoongi hyung– AW! SAKIT!" teriak Jimin tiba-tiba karena Yoongi menginjak kakinya. "Jangan dibongkar, bodoh! Aku benar-benar tak akan menemuimu selama seminggu jika kau mengucapkannya lagi," desis Yoongi tajam. Jimin mengelus kakinya dan mendesis, "Ugh! Sakit hyung."

"Bodo!" balas Yoongi cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung dan Seokjin.

Dan Namjoon meratapi nasibnya. '_Semua sudah punya pasangan dan aku masih single? Miris.'_

**-END-**

**Hi!**

**I'm back with bts fanfic. Hope you enjoy it, guys!**

**Ini songfict, keinspirasi dari lagunya apink – so long, dan gatau kenapa langsung kepikiran taejin xd**

**And maybe, buat kedepan aku bakal bikin ff with bts couple. Rencananya nanti mau bikin ff hopekook, baru bikin ff yoonmin, tapi gatau juga deh.**

**Btw, aku mutusin buat hiatus dari ff exo ku, maaf banget. I have my own reason. Ada sangkut pautnya sama kasus kris, ditambah sama dating baekhyun ngebuat aku gapunya terlalu banyak feel buat lanjut ff exo ku. Sekali lagi maaf.**

**Well, you can send me a message if you want to know me closer.**

**Ppyong!^^**


End file.
